


Edge of Seventeen

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: Laurel is only sixteen when she meets Christopher. He’s wild and crazy and everything she always falls for but shouldn’t. A couple of meetups and a few kisses just make her wanting more, until the night he doesn’t show up for their date. Laurel learns from her father when he comes to pick her up that Chris was in a motorcycle accident and didn’t make it. She spends days crying, only allowing Sara to be the one to comfort her.





	Edge of Seventeen

Laurel was running late and she never ran late. If Sara hadn’t stolen her uniform because she had forgot to throw hers in the wash this wouldn’t be happening. She had a test second period and the teacher wouldn’t let her make it up if she didn’t show up on time. Laurel was barely watching where she was going when she spotted him. School uniform with a biker jacket on and she had never laid eyes on him before. He didn’t look lost, which probably meant he wasn’t new but she still had no idea who he was. 

Forgetting about running late for a second, she made her way toward her locker. Which just happened to be what he was leaning against. “Mr. House, Ms. Lance, shouldn’t you be in class?” The principal was coming around the corner and Laurel flinched. Now she was going to be even later and in trouble. 

“Ah, Come on ol...” She didn’t know what he was about to say but even from his voice she could tell it would get them both or at least him in trouble.   


“So sorry Mr. Graves. My dad was dropping me off and had to drop me off a few blocks from school because he got called in on an emergency. Mr. House came by and was kind enough to give me a ride. It’s really all my fault.” A lie on all accounts but if she was going to get out of trouble she could get him out of it too.  


The principal looked between the two of them and so did the boy. “This time I’ll let you off. But next time have a back up plan.” He didn’t look like he was believing their story but as long as they didn’t get into trouble she was happy.

“Christopher, want to get out of here?” His smirk was sending butterflies through her stomach and she knew the answer should be no. Skipping would undo the trouble she had just got them out of.  


“Laurel and yeah I think I’d like that.“  


* * *

 

It’s been three weeks but it could have been two years or two centuries and Laurel wouldn’t have been able to tell you the difference. There were butterflies in her stomach every time she saw him and she dreamed of the kisses he left her with after their dates. Three weeks and it could have been a lifetime, but she thought she was falling in love. 

Laurel sat on her front step waiting for him to show up. Her father was at work or else he would probably would have been glaring out the window waiting for her date to show up. He never seemed to like her dates much. “Laurel honey come on in. It’s getting cold outside.” He had been late before but never like this and he had never stood her up before.

The tears welled up in her eyes and she curled up against her mother. Hearing someone on the porch she stood up quickly ready to give him a piece of her mind before she saw it was just her father. Something was wrong and she could see it just by the way he looked at her. “Daddy, what’s wrong.”

He knelt down in front of her and kissed her forehead. She could have sworn their were tears in his eyes. “Laurel baby, I’m so sorry. There was a motorcycle accident. Christopher is dead.” He reached out to her and she pulled away from him, her face going white as she processed the information.

“No, you’re lying. You just don’t want me to see him.” She couldn’t hear what they were saying after that. Denials of the lies and she knew he was telling the truth. Could see it in his eyes, but she couldn’t process it.

* * *

 

Laurel had been crying so much it hurt to breathe. She didn’t want to talk to anybody but Sara like always had managed to worm her way into her room and was just holding her. Her sister always seemed to know what she needed when she needed it most. “He was so young. We were supposed to have forever.” Normally Sara would be making some sort of disparaging remark about how it was never going to last and she deserved better but tonight she was just holding Laurel.

“It’s not fair people aren’t supposed to die so young.” She knew from her father’s job that people her age did all the time but it hadn’t been anyone she knew. Nobody she had loved and she never got to tell him. “I think maybe he’s watching after us. I like to think that at least.” The hand rubbing along her back was soothing even as her throat was raw from the crying. It felt like this pain would never end.   


“I know, but I’m here for you Laurel and I’m not going anywhere.” Sara wasn’t sure how many days her sister was going to be in here and she was barely eating as it was but she would stay with her every minute. School, her friend, everything else could wait until her sister was feeling better.


End file.
